


Roughhousing

by HaijaJayne



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaijaJayne/pseuds/HaijaJayne
Summary: Sal is very passionate about the 1994 horror film Scream and will fight anyone tooth and nail who tries to challenge it. But maybe he enjoys the play wrestling him and Larry get into over the matter a littletoomuch.





	Roughhousing

**Author's Note:**

> I literally woke up a few days ago INSPIRED to write this and I could barely go back to sleep with how much I needed to write this. I hammered this out quickly before I lost Inspiration so if it's a little sloppy I'm sorry in advance. I just needed to let this story out into the world!
> 
> As always, hope y'all like it and don't be afraid to comment, I love reading the feedback.

“I just don't think it's that great of a movie, dude.”

“...Excuse me?” Sal looks up from his gearboy to glance over to where the older boy was currently sitting in his bean bag chair, the sound of a pencil scratching on the paper of his sketchbook filling the silence of the room. Larry glances up and shrugs. 

“It's just another slasher movie.” He says as he goes back to his sketch. Sal sits up on Larry's bed and places the gearboy down next to him, crossing his legs as he stares down Larry. 

“It is **not** just another slasher movie, Lar.” His voice is dripping with full offense. “It reinvented the whole slasher genre! How can you trash such a work of art?” Larry let's out a snort and places his sketchbook into the floor next to him before standing up and stretching before turning again to look at the blue haired boy. 

“It's dumb. Like I saw the whole ‘it's the boyfriend the whole time’ twist coming like 40 minutes in.” Larry scoffed. Sal unfurls his legs and sits on the edge of the bed, frowning behind his mask at the brunet. 

“That's because you have no taste in movies.” He says as he stands from the bed. It was Larry's turn to look offended. He crosses his arms across his chest and looks down at Sal, almost challenging. 

“I have **great** taste in movies. Jumping on the bandwagon doesn't mean you know good movies.” Larry says as he turns away, looking towards the dresser for a hair tie. Sal let's out an indignant yelp. 

“I am not jumping on the bandwagon!” He whines stomping a foot. Usually he wouldn't raise his voice at Larry's house, he didn't want to disturb Lisa, but she wasn't home right now so they were allowed to be a little more rowdy. “Scream is an amazing movie! You just hate slasher flicks and wanna ruin everyone else's fun!” He accuses, pointing at the taller boy's turned back. Larry chuckles, still not looking at the teen as he still scans the room for something to pull up his long strands. 

“Nope, it's just shitty.” He says as he finally spots one sitting next to the TV. He takes a step forward but stops instantly at the sound of Sal letting out a yell. He braces himself as the next thing he feels is the smaller teen launching himself on his back, wrapping short arms and legs around his lanky body as he tackles the older boy to the ground. “Fuck!” He gasps in surprise at the sudden blow to his body, stumbling forward and landing on his hands and knees. It hurts, landing hard on the carpeted surface, but he is more concerned by Sal's arms wrapped around his throat. 

“Take it back, you ass!” Sal shouts as he tightens his headlock around Larry. He might not be as strong as the brunet but he is scrappy and right now he using the element of surprise to his advantage. 

“N-never!” Larry chokes out, feeling a little dizzy from the sudden lack of air, as he tries to recover from the attack. He reaches up and tries to pulls at Sal's arm locked around his neck. After a few seconds of struggling he finally decides to roll over, throwing his weight into the blue haired boy. Sal gasps and groans as the air knocked out of him from the weight pressing on his chest. His grip loosens and Larry is able to duck out from his arms. 

“Dickhead.” He coughs out as he rolls away from him, trying to breathe again, and soon Larry's long legs are wrapped around his legs, one arm pinning his arms back up above his head. He no longer has the upper hand and he begins to thrash in the older boy's grip as Larry rolls onto his back, taking Sally with him. 

“Why do you always think you can win fights with me?” Larry laughs as his free hand slips under the hem of Sal's black sweatshirt, pausing right at his ribs.

“Larry, don't.” Sal warns, trying even harder to wrench out of the brunet's grip. Larry is so much stronger than Sal since his bulk up senior year and it just isn't fair that Sal is just as short and skinny as he ever was. Larry's hand stills for a second.

“Admit that Scream sucks.” He says, fingertips ghosting over his sensitive ribs. Sal growls and flails even more. Larry only tightens his arm and legs wrapped around him. 

“No!” He grits out. Larry laughs again, the vibration shaking through Sal's back. 

“Okay you did this to yourself.” He mocks before digging his fingers into Sal's side, causing the smaller teen to cry out. 

“L-Larry! S-stop!” Sal screams in between choked laugher, fully thrashing now. Larry only digs harder into his sides, eliciting screeches and giggles from the blue haired boy. Sal can barely breathe and he can feel tears falling from his good eye as laughter shakes through his body. 

Eventually Sal gets his arms free and manages to pop Larry square in the side of the head with his elbow as he struggles to get free from his prodding hand. Larry groans and let's go of Sal fully, but he's laughing so Sal knows he didn't hurt him too badly. Sal rolls away, catching his breath as he lays on the floor, hands tugging frantically to pull his shirt back down. The bottom straps of his prosthetic have come loose but he doesn't have time to reclasp them as he hears Larry moving next to him. Larry launches himself at Sal again, this time, straddling his waist and holding onto his hands, holding them still. 

“You can't win!” He laughs, looking down at the younger teen, his hair falling forward to curtain them both. Sal musters up his strength and twists his hands in Larry's grip, pulling free before launching forward and pushing him back to the floor. Larry falls back and Sal climbs over, changing the position so his legs are bracketing Larry's hips. His prosthetic is hanging down now, blocking his view. He reaches up and pulls it up over his pigtails, tossing it aside towards the beanbag chair as they both try to catch their breaths.

He looks back down at Larry, grinning a lopsided smile as he reaches towards the older teen's stomach, planning to get revenge for the torturing tickling given to him only a few moments before. Larry stills his hands, gripping his wrists tightly before he gets a chance to and with a quick motion once again has Sal flipped on the floor. This time he is settled in between his thighs as his hands pin slender wrists to the carpeted floor. He opens his mouth, probably to say something smart but the grin falters as he presses his hips forward into Sal's. 

“Oh, you're…” Larry trails off, an unrecognizable look flashing across his face and it's then that Sal realizes. That his body had been reacting to the adrenaline and roughhousing in a way he never would have imagined. Embarrassment rushes through his whole body as it dawns on him that he's half hard right now. His face flares bright red and suddenly he wishes nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

“I.. I…” Sal tries to think of something to say but he can't seem to form any words. He is extremely aware that Larry's hands are still holding his wrists tight against the rug. Larry grins again, this time something trying to be reassuring, but he doesn't loosen his grip just yet. 

“Hey it's okay. Its natural.” He says, so light and breezy you'd think they'd be talking about something completely different. It doesn't help the flush running across Sal's scarred features, now traveling up to the tops of his ears and down his neck to his chest. That look, the one Sal's never seen before, flashes across Larry's face again and he chews on his lip, looking away for just a second before he looks back to meet Sal's bright blue eyes. “I could… help you with it. If you want.” He offers. Sal is quiet for a moment, blinking up the older teen with clear confusion written across his face.

“What?”

“I mean we could. Just.” And then Larry shifts his hips forward just enough to cause friction and Sal sucks in a sharp gasp at the feel. Larry pauses again. “Only if you want to, that is.” Sal closes his eyes for a second, his mind swimming with a million questions. It's not like he hasn't thought of Larry that way. He played for both teams and he could recognize that Larry was kinda hot. Really hot. But he didn't think Larry even liked dudes. 

“Are we allowed to do that?” He asks, eyes still closed and Larry laughs, fingers finally loosening from Sally's wrists, hands moving to either side of his head. With his hands free he reaches up and grabs onto his pigtails anxiously out of instinct, finally opening his eyes to look up at Larry. 

“That's up to you. I am totally down if you are.” He reassures and Sal tugs at his hair, a nervous tick, as he thinks it through. The pros and cons rushing through his head all at once. On one hand, he would get to get frisky with Larry, which is something he has secretly wanted to do since sophomore year of high school. On the other, it might be weird afterwards. Surely he had to know it could be awkward afterwards. But Larry wouldn't do this unless he wanted to so maybe it wouldn't be weird after. Maybe they could do more after this. Sal let's out an almost silent whimper at the thought of doing more. 

“Okay. Yeah.” He nods and Larry grins. 

“Awesome.” And before Sal can think, Larry shifts his hips again, this time with more pressure and Sal can't stop the moan that escapes him. He can feel Larry hardening against him, dick pressed against his through the fabric of their jeans. It's probably the hottest thing he's ever felt in his life. 

“Oh fuck.” Sal groans out as he reaches up and grabs onto the front of Larry's shirt, gripping tight to the fabric as Larry begins to rock his hips against him. Its maddening almost. So much fabric between them and yet the rough drag of denim creating enough friction to cause Sal to start to pant after just a few minutes. 

“Here, let's try this.” Larry says as he leans back to sit on his leg, causing Sal to release his grip on Larry's shirt and let out a whimper. Larry chuckles as his fingers go to the button of Sal's jeans. “We just need a little less fabric.” He undoes the top button and pulls down the zipper before tugging down on the sides, moving them down just enough to be halfway down Sal's hips. Larry pauses for a second, taking a moment to look down at the very obvious tent in Sal's boxer briefs and Sal can feel himself heat up at the sudden attention.

“Stop staring.” He whines and Larry looks back up at him with a smirk. 

“But it's such a pretty view.” He quips, sticking out his tongue and Sal has to roll his eyes. He is about to call him an idiot but the words are lost in his throat when Larry gently runs his thumb along the outline of his cock. All he can manage is a low groan and involuntary jerk of his hips. 

Larry unbuckles his belt and pulls it out of the loops before tossing it out of the way. He undoes his zipper and button and tugs his jeans down enough to match Sal's. Sal let's his eyes wander down to see Larry's dick pressing up against the seam of his boxers. He's bigger, he can tell, but that's about it. He wants to see more, see exactly what he looks like but that would have to wait another time. 

Larry settles back in between Sally's thighs, hip hovering just above the others hips. He looks down at Sal with his hands bracketing his head again, just pressing forward enough to be teasing and even with barely any movement, Sal can feel the difference, feel their dicks touching through thin fabrics. It sends shivers down his spine. He reaches up and grabs Larry's forearms, digging his nails into tanned skin. 

“Don't tease. Move or I'll leave.” He threatens, though it's a hollow one. They both know at this point there's almost nothing that would make him leave from being pinned under the older teen's weight. Larry laughs and shakes his head. 

“Overdramatic.” He chuckles and before Sal can react, he leans forward, pressing his lips to Sal's. Sal kisses back, if only for the last second before Larry pulls back with a smirk and then Larry's rocking his hips against his and that's all that really matters at the moment. 

His head is spinning and the way Larry is looking down at him, half lidded like he was drunk on the feeling, was only making him feel dizzier. His breaths are coming out high pitched and if he didn't feel so completely desperate right now he might be embarrassed at the sounds coming out of his mouth but he can feel a fast growing tension building in his lower stomach. 

“L-larry I'm gonna-” he chokes out after a few more minutes. “Fuck. I'm gonna cum.” He warns. Larry just bites his lip and nods, hair falling forward to tickle his face and neck. 

“Me too.” He groans back and the sound hits Sal hard in his gut. He digs his nails into Larry's arms hard enough he is sure the older boy will have marks afterwards and he can't hold back any longer. 

“Larry!” Sal cries out, a blinding spark of white flashes behind his eyes as he cums, staining his boxer briefs. Larry pauses, letting Sal ride out his orgasm before swinging his leg around his thigh. He presses himself up against Sal thigh rocking into the rough fabric and Sal can feel his arms start to shake.

“Fuck Sal.” He curses out as his own orgasm washes over him, eyes clenched tight. They stay like that for a beat, panting hard in silence before Larry rolls over to sit next to Sal, pushing his hair back off his sweaty forehead. Sal can feel his cum cooling in his underwear and it's starting to feel uncomfortable. Larry laughs and looks at the blue haired teen. “That was fun.” He says with a grin. Sal can't help but laugh too. 

“You got any boxers I can borrow? I feel gross now.” Sal says, sitting up, cringing at the feeling. Larry nodded and pulls himself up off the floor. He goes over to his dresser and grabs out a pair, tossing them over to Sal before grabbing his own. 

Larry shimmies out of his jeans and Sal looks away to give him privacy as he changes before getting up and excusing himself to the bathroom to change as well. When he comes back, Larry is sitting back in his beanbag chair, watching a movie playing on the TV. He looks at Sal when he opens the door and smiles, patting next to him on the squishy chair. Sal takes a seat and blushes lightly as Larry places his arm across his shoulders. 

“What we watching?” He asks as Larry shifts to grab Sal's mask off the floor. Sal smiles at him and pulls on the prosthetic before focusing on the screen in front of them. 

“Scream.” Larry answers, a small smirk settling on his lips as he does. Sal just rolls his eyes and jabs him with his elbow in the ribs, his own smile hidden by his mask. 

“Awesome.” Sal settles in closer to the older teen and rests his head on his shoulder as they watch Drew Barrymore crying on screen.


End file.
